warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warframes/@comment-91.115.164.170-20140406102735/@comment-130.204.172.136-20140408133100
If you want a TRUE melee frame, then either Excalibur, Valkyr, Loki or Ash are a much better choice. Why, you may ask? I'll try to explain in a few paragraphs as to why you should consider those 4 frames before any other frame if you prefer Melee: Excalibur - Well, this guy is Melee oriented primariliy because of his Radial Blind ability. It stuns nearby enemies when used and you deal 4x melee damage against them, making it an effective stealth without using stealth at all. (Note: You generally deal 4x damage to enemies that haven't noticed you. You could also sneak behind them and still deal the same damage. Since Radial Blind renders them unable to detect you, it figures as a stealth mechanic, as it triggers this damage multiplier.) Also he is my main frame and I can tell you, he can be quite the Melee beast with the right mods for your weapon and frame. Valkyr - First off, if you look at her abilities, you'll understand right away why she is the most Melee oriented frame of them all. Her utlimate basically makes her invulnerable, with her switching to melee only with her signature claws which deal the same damage as your normal melee attacks and adds a multiplier. Be warned though, as when her ultimate ends, all the damage you took by units that are still alive will be dealt to you instantly, without exception. Keep it in mind when fighting a large group of enemies and try to kill everyone as fast as possible. That's why Valkyr relies on Melee probably the most of all the frames. Loki - This guy is one of the best frames around, period. Seriously, a stealth skill that when modded correctly can last up to maybe like 30 seconds. Remember that Note you read earlier? That's right, Loki's stealth doesn't break if you melee, so you'll be dealing 4x your melee damage all the time you are invisible. Just remember to mod it not only for duration, but also you should mod yourself towards having a constant energy supply to recast Stealth, as Loki is probably the squishiest frame in this game. Don't try to mod him for tank, as his stats are way too weak to be worth modding for. Instead, focus on duration mods and mods that increase your energy pool and I'd even recommend the Energy Siphon aura mod if you're really struggling for energy. Don't forget that Stealth is removed upon firing your primary or sidearm, so it's best to just melee yourself to victory. Ash - Man, to be honest, I rarely see Ash these days. I guess their breed died out. But, back to the point. Now, the way you should melee with him is basically the same as Loki. However, Ash's invisability lasts less than Loki's stealth, but, in compensation, Ash is one of the more durable frames in the game. Meaning, your stealth is more of your damage steroid and panic button(an escape skill.), than your only way of surviving the onslaught and being able to do damage. Now, his stealth is much shorter, meaning you have to recast it more often if you want to be a melee beast with this guy, and also if you want to spam your stealth, then I'm afraid you'll have to put in some kind of energy providing mod, like you do with Loki. Ash can still be opted to be played like a "normal" frame, using your primary and secondary, since he's more survivable than Loki, but he can still be modded toward a Melee build, and he can be quite godly with it too if in the proper hands. To the poster above me. I see what you mean and I can almost agree with you. However, because each of the frames I pointed out earlier has some kind of way to add a multiplier to their Melee attacks, they are generally are better at melee than any other warframe. Don't get me wrong, Rhino can still be a good Melee for players who like the tank role and aren't fond of sneaky frames. But, the truth is, that these frames generally outclass Rhino in terms of melee damage in every possible way, since they can have the same weapons you do, only that they can multiply their weapon's damage. Of course, you'll say that Rhino is the easiest warframe in the game to get, so you could get a head starter. But, considering Excalibur and Loki are avaiable as starter frames, Rhino is only viable if people want a tankier frame and prefer to soak damage and still play melee. All in all, it's mostly depends on the player, however the frames I just listed above are the best melee warframes in the game, Rhino included for his tankiness.